A Split Soul
by DemonQueenDaz
Summary: COMPLETE PLOT TWIST! Still based in Skyrim. A young nord who can't remember anything of his past life finds himself being exacuted in Windhelm. He is saved, and finds he can use the thu'um. Unlike the Dragonborn, he knows all the shouts already. As he journeys through Skyrim, his past is revealed and it is clear that wherever it leads, its not going to end well...


**Prolouge**

* * *

I awoke from unconsciousness. My vision was blurred and my head ached.

I was on a carriage with other people, who's faces I couldn't see. I tried to move my hands and legs, but they were bound in iron shackles, and secured with tightly knotted rope. I tried to speak, but all that came out became muffled grunts and sighs. Great. I was bound _and _gagged!

As my vision cleared, the man sitting opposite me looked round, and a gasp of sheer horror burst from his lips.

"Jarl Ulfric! His... his eyes! They're... they're..." he stammered as I looked round to see the man he was talking to. A look of surprise and curiosity was what greeted me.

"Calm down, Ralof. He is only a man. Nothing to stab your sword into." He said. To me it seemed that he had allot of authority around here, as he was very well spoken.

"But... but... his eyes!" The man called Ralof continued.

"It may just be that his gennetics are slightly different from that of us Nords."

"I'll take your word for it."

"It's time for us to go Ralof. We're here. Bring_him_ with you." Was all the stranger said before the carriage stopped and he jumped off and headed towards what looked like some City Gates.

I don't think I've ever been in a city. At least, until now.

I had no family that i knew of. I just somehow came to be here at this very moment. I didn't remember my past or even the event that got me into this position. Gods, I did not even know my own name!

I was hauled from where I sat and was lead through the tall, iron gates into the city.

People. Hundreds of people, looking at me in horror and curiosity. The man called Ralof had his hand on my shoulder: guiding me about. I shrugged him off and gave him a 'back off now' glare as a warning. Ralof unhanded me and we continued walking.

Everyone was crouding round us, curious about what was going on.

We soon came to a large square in the middle of the city. And I saw what I was brought here for.

The headman's axe. _So this is the end of me_ I thought as Ralof shoved me down onto my knees before the bloodstained block of rotting wood. The stranger I had met before -Jarl Ulfric I think his name was- stood before me.

He bent down and whispered in my ear. "I know you work for General Tullius and his Imperial Dogs. Don't deny it. This is just my was of saying that you have betrayed your country. Your head will be sent to Solitude as a warning to all Imperials. Sovengaurd awaits you."

He stood back up and spoke of my crime -that wasn't really a crime because it wasn't true- to the gathered crowd as my head was placed on the block.

I would meet the Gods soon enough.

I looked up, and there, above me, was a huge black dragon - a dovah.

It looked at me through its slit yellow eyes. For a moment, I thought only of how I could see this dragon. Was it my subconscious? Or a figure of my imagination?

It dove down from the rooftops, and just before my life was ended, and grabbed me with it's ebony tallons.

We flew up into the air, the city becomeing smaller and smaller.

Then, I was falling. Falling was_not _a good sign.

I landed on the ground, but I didn't die. Strange. Most of the time you died when falling from such a height.

I got up amid the chaos and death. The black ash falling with the white snow, tangling in my braided black hair.

Then I realised something: my binding had been cut.

I could _move_!

As I ripped the gag out of my mouth and sucked in lungfulls of warm air, the dragon landed behind me.

"Tuz kril dii ved slen! Nuz pah gahvon us nii!*" It laughed.

It looked at me as an Argonian in iron armour burst through the crowd of panicking nords and dark elves.

"Dovahkiin!" The dragon exclaimed as it shealded me from the steel blade with its wings.

I was now face-to-face with the beast, so close I could see my reflection in its golden eyes. "Mu roo gein! Kod hin thu'um. Hii kod nii med zu'u: ahst fen. Fo krah diin**, Frost breath. She won't see it comming!"

It unfurled its midnight wings and took off.

I faced the Dragonborn: the Dovahkiin. She started uttering a shout. With the word 'Yol' just uttered from the Argonian's lips, I uttered the word 'Fo' in response.

Then there was a loud clap of thunder in the air. The two shouts had collided. I was thrown to the ground, unable to move. I looked in the direction of the Dovahkiin. She had fallen too.

The black dragon was perched on the top of the castle. It gave a mighty roar.

I covered my ears. What in the name of Akatosh was happening to me? _How_ did this dragon know who I was? Why was I here? Why did it save me from death?

Before darkness took over me once again, I saw the Dovahkiin run out the city. Coward.

The black dragon swooped down once again and took me in its claws.

The darkness came, and settled in my eyes once more.

* * *

**Dragon Language Translations**

*Blades brave my black skin! But all yeald before it!

**We are one! Use your thu'um. Use the thu'um as I do: at will. Frost Cold Freeze,


End file.
